Warcraft - What if's
The story is over, but some questions always remain regarding some choices and events during the campaign: “What if this or that had happened?”. Thinking about this, I, the DM, present here some of these “what if’s”. * E se o grupo tivesse ficado com o crânio no Mausoléu? O Megernas seria apenas um peão por muito tempo. A diversidade de mortos-vivos criado pela equipe de pesquisa do Flagelo (que incluía também o Aelthas) seria muito menor. * E se o grupo tivesse feito um acordo com o Olaf em Catraca? Falkner teria sobrevivido. O grupo não precisaria dos serviços do Beriel e não teria que pagá-lo depois. Olaf nunca entraria para a Horda, ficaria em Catraca e se tornaria o mercenário mais famoso de lá. Provavelmente, Olaf nunca se casaria com a Maggie. Kashim viraria aprendiz do Olaf. * E se o grupo não tivesse levado o Kashim pra Aliança? Ele ficaria em Catraca (óbvio) e se tornaria um Terry da vida. *E se o grupo tivesse protegido o Jillian e chegado em Bell's Glade? Ele provavelmente ofenderia os furbolgs e causado um incidente diplomático, mas o grupo não teria sido processado. *E se o grupo tivesse salvado a Anna? O Kai se tornaria o seguidor mais forte da Sophtia e a Anna se tornaria uma curandeira. O grupo teria descoberto a chave para salvar o Keldon na aventura seguinte. *E se o grupo tivesse descoberto o plano do Aelthas para matar Keldon? Ele provavelmente seria morto, nunca viraria um lich e a diversidade de mortos-vivos criada pela equipe de pesquisa do Flagelo seria muito menor. Sem o Aelthas, o Galdan não teria sido corrompido e nunca haveria o atentado contra Jaina, as escaramuças entre Horda e Aliança e as noites dos mortos-vivos. Assim sendo, mudaria quase toda a história. Claro, o Keldon sobreviveria e daria uma promoção para o grupo. *E se o grupo tivesse encrencado com o grupo da Horda que foi salvar a Jaina? Na luta, a Aysha (e Irrelevante) ficaria do lado do grupo do Turdak e, junto com o pessoal da Horda, ownaria o resto do grupo. Jaina provavelmente morreria. * E se o grupo tivesse se aliado ao dragão negro e não aos kobolds em Helionte? O grupo teria a ajuda de uma tropa de dragões negros na última batalha e não teriam lutado contra aquela dragoa (ela era a mãe dele). *E se a Sophtia não tivesse morrido em Uldun? O Borgnak, Arandil e Ioraniel não existiriam e isso seria muito triste. Ou... não tendo gastado a única ressurreição do jogo, a história de Arandil e Ioraniel apareceriam depois, quando algum outro do grupo (ou algum NPC querido) morresse. * E se a Sophtia tivesse ganho o torneio? Ela teria +2 em Liderança. *E se Elenyel tivesse conseguido salvar seu irmão? Ele entraria para a Ordem e o grupo teria mais um NPC legal para ajudá-los. *E se o grupo não tivesse passado no teste do Abaris? Seria a coisa mais lame da história de D&D. Mas a Elenyel poderia até entrar para o Flagelo. *E se a Hilde tivesse sido morta pelo Flagelo quando foi capturada? Bom, acho que não mudaria nada... *E se o Flagelo tivesse conseguido o Cajado? Aí ia f**** legal. Confesso que não pensei em todos os possíveis desdobramentos desse cenário, mas envolveria uma Nightfall muito mais precoce, as facções não teriam tempo de fazer o acampamento em Northrend, haveria uma invasão de Kalimdor pelo Flagelo e possivelmente uma busca mais desesperada pela ajuda dos elementais e dos celestiais (sim, celestiais). *E se o grupo tivesse ignorado o Irrelevante e a side quest em Lost Haven? Yang Yang morreria, assim como o pai dele. O grupo jamais conheceria Pandaria. O Arandil nunca descobriria como fazer os constructos legais. Sun não participaria do armistício e os pandas não estariam presentes na batalha final. *E se eu tivesse tirado um número maior no dado? O Thorald sobreviveria. *E se Pan Pan não insistisse em poupar o mercenário Lance Marshall? Ele não estaria lá para salvar a vida do general Dorgan na batalha final. *E se, após cair na fonte, a Schalla aceitasse trocar seus níveis de clérigo por níveis de mago? Ela ficaria muito mais awesome e não precisaria ficar mendingando Milagres por aí. No final, provavelmente a Sophtia teria que usar o cajado. *E se o grupo não tivesse devolvido o pingente para o chefe da família Stormcrow? Ninguém nunca descobriria que ele é o pai da Aysha. *E se a Schalla e a Elenyel tivessem matado um urso na barreira mágica com o Baleful Transposition? Seriam aprisionadas e muito possivelmente executadas de uma forma muito nórdica. Poderia f**** toda a diplomacia da aliança com os urskan. *E seu eu tivesse tirado números diferentes nos dados? Pessoas diferentes do grupo da Naryal, Shamash, Eberk etc., teriam morrido. *E se Sophtia tivesse passado mais tempo conversando com a Sati depois da morte de Shamash? Ela não teria renegado a Luz e continuaria como paladina. *E se alguém tivesse perguntado o que diabos o Turdak ia fazer no plano elemental? Ele explicaria, alguém provavelmente ficaria preocupado/ofendido de ele querer vender Northrend para os elementais em troca da ajuda na guerra. *E se, depois disso, Turdak fosse impedido de ir para o plano elemental? O grupo não encontraria Abaris e, assim, não teria o anel de Mehen (e, se alguma coisa desse errado na luta contra o Lich King, as chances de f**** geral eram grandes). Além disso, sem os elementais, muito mais gente teria morrido na batalha final, incluindo a Jaina, o Nylund, o Sun e o Hunthor. *E se o grupo não tivesse aceitado a oferta da dragoa? O Aelthas viveria feliz para sempre e retornaria, só para trollear, na quest da caneca. *E se a Schalla e a Sophtia não tivessem conversado com seus seguidores antes da batalha final? Eles teriam uma chance de 70% de morrer na batalha (e não os meros 20% que tiveram devido à conversa). *E se a Schalla não tivesse rezado fervorosamente para Elune nos dias antes da batalha? O seu templo teria sido destruído no “CG”. *E se alguma coisa desse errado nos combates 1 e 2 da batalha final? Provavelmente, algum NPC teria morrido. *E se a Aysha (ou outra pessoa) não tivesse destruído o cristalzinho do Arthas? Liarinha ficaria muuuuito decepcionada. *E se alguma coisa desse errado na batalha contra o Lich King? O grupo teria mais problemas para fechar o portão. Teriam que empurrar Apep de volta pra dentro à força (com o anel, provavelmente), haveria uma grande explosão, seria criada uma zona de magia morta, o templo desmoronaria e todos teriam boas chances de morrer no processo. Mas, quando o grupo do Sigurd chegasse pra ver o que acontecera, quem tivesse sobrevivido escalaria os escombros looking awesome igual ao Shepard (no final de ME1). * E se a Schalla tivesse falhado no último teste? Ela ganharia o achievement “Frodo’s Curse”, seria dominada pelo Apep e tornar-se-ia o chefão final. Category:Story